MoonStone
by id62000
Summary: Why has Eriol come back to Japan?Certainly not for sightseeing.ES.
1. Chapter 1

THE MOONSTONES  
By Eriol CHAPTER ONE  
  
A fireball nearly hit him, but he managed to dodge it.  
  
'She's getting good' Eriol thought as he dodged another.  
  
'Go Eriol! Yay yay YAY!' Ruby was yelling.  
  
'Boo' a tall yellow sun guardian said humorously.  
  
'Ray, shut up! I can't hear the spell Eriol is using' A huge white panther said looking excitedly.  
  
'What do you know about spells, Shiny?' Ray asked towering on the panther.  
  
'MOVE!' She yelled at Ray. 'I'm no cow to 'Moo'.' Ray returned.  
  
'Will Sunray and Moonshine please be quiet?' A huge golden lion said gruffly as an ice spell came from Eriol's side.  
  
Sakura used the shield card and the ice spell shattered as it hit the shield, sending ice pieces everywhere.  
  
'The Card Mistress is good' commented a black panther.  
  
'She is' said Cerberus proudly, 'You should have seen her at battle with the Wind maker!'  
  
'Not to mention the way she caught the shadow cards!' exclaimed Moonshine.  
  
'How do you know? You were created only after the cards were caught right?' Ruby asked.  
  
'Right! But you forgot our magical abilities! We are the now great shadow star cards guardians!' Ray said innocently.  
  
'Don't believe him! He saw the tapes that Tomoyo recorded!' Kero said.  
  
Ray glared at Kero 'Spoil sport!' He muttered.  
  
'This is great!' Tomoyo yelled as Sakura used a SS (Shadow Star) card- The Laser. But Eriol blocked it easily with his staff and reflected it using a reflector spell.  
  
The card returned to its seal- a black, golden and blue card. Sakura's magic circle appeared again as she used the voice card.  
  
And Eriol blinked. 'Very Good' He mouthed as no voice came out.  
  
Yue smiled.  
  
'KAWAII!' Ruby yelled and Spinel glared at her.  
  
'Not bad!' Ray said cheerfully 'Mistress used the same card to capture the shadow song! See dear Shiny, why you shouldn't have spells-they have to be muttered'  
  
'Not all!' Moonshine said excited 'LOOK!'  
  
Eriol was waving his staff slightly and it glowed golden. A fine long piece of blue-violet ribbon flew out of nowhere and went straight to Ray and tied him up.  
  
'Ransom' Eriol said suddenly, his voice as normal as it was a few minutes ago.  
  
It was Sakura's turn to blink.  
  
'Let us make this a draw then, shall we?' Ray said cheerfully as the ribbon caught fire and fell to the ground.  
  
Eriol smiled. Sakura smiled. Both nodded. Suddenly both looked up at the sky.  
  
'What's that?' Asked Sakura  
  
'Some Alien force' Eriol said calmly 'they come once now and then. Normally, it's from an other world, not known to human beings, and most wizards.'  
  
Sakura looked at Yue, who shrugged, ever so slightly.  
  
'He wouldn't know! Clow didn't!' Eriol continued enjoying the bewildered faces, 'my latest experiment during the last 2 years showed that they don't actually know we exist.I mean the Earth.'  
  
'That's a relief' Shine said 'I wonder how they look like?'  
  
'Anything!' Eriol said' from ants to dinosaurs!'  
  
'Do dinosaurs really exist?' Kero asked in wonder.  
  
Eriol shrugged, Ruby smiled and Spinel looked at Eriol.  
  
'I hope they don't have magic!' Ray said.  
  
'They just might!' Ruby said mysteriously.  
  
Yue rolled his eyes! Kero looked as if he agreed. Sakura looked scared and amazed.  
  
'Heard of the moonstones?' Eriol asked suddenly.  
  
'Of course!' Everyone replied quickly.  
  
Sakura looked around and sighed. 'Alright I don't and the others don't too!'  
  
Eriol grinned. 'Oh! No!' Kero said seeing Eriol's trick.  
  
'Well' Eriol said smiling, 'I did not come here for pleasure visit....'  
  
And the others saw through too.  
  
'Why me?' Sakura asked sighing.  
  
'It just so happens that the Ancient Moon cards will be released soon by someone, it's already destined as such by Mecca Moon the Great, the creator of the Moon cards, and to-'  
  
'Let me guess' Ray put in, 'and to capture them one must collect these moonstones.'  
  
'They were the crystal of Mecca moon's wand and to capture these cards one must have the power of the moon rocks in their source!' finished Eriol smiling.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
'The good thing is Sakura alone has the power to support the energy of the moonstones-' Eriol was cut by a 'Who said that was a good thing?' from Shine.  
  
'-But not enough to capture the cards.' Eriol continued as if he had not been interrupted. 'Then' Sakura asked, 'what is the use?'  
  
'I and the 6 guardian's power would be more than enough!' Eriol said, 'The only problem is it is in a Alien's world!'  
  
Everyone blinked. 


	2. Chapter 2

MOONSTONE  
  
by Eriol  
  
'So' Sakura said, 'what can these cards do anyway? I mean, I capture cards only if they have to be done so.'  
  
Eriol looked thoughtful.  
  
Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and the guardians were sitting on the floor of Sakura's room.  
  
'I mean' sakura started again, 'If they are harmless, or if the aliens prefer us not to interfere...'  
  
'Oh that' Eriol said in an off-hand way, 'to tell you the truth I have but no idea of all this. We might be intruding. Worse if they are more powerful than we think, well. they might invade Earth if they get to know such a planet exist'  
  
'That's interesting' Shine said frowning, 'I never thought that outer space might support life forms.'  
  
'We did discover that a certain radioactive life form does exist.' Spinel said.  
  
'Radioactive?' Tomoyo asked.  
  
'That is, we are hydrocarbon form of life. Radioactive form of life can find 200 degrees Celsius temperature very pleasant.' Shine said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
'Where do you get all this from anyway?' Ray asked.  
  
'Books' Shine said.  
  
'I still don't get it .Why should Sakura go? She can't survive 200 degrees.' Kero said looking at Eriol.  
  
'Master wants to make Sakura more powerful.' Ruby said, 'I think all of you slipped the fact that the moonstones alone can make her at least twice as powerful as she is now, and the cards altogether can make her even more so.'  
  
'But I don't want power' Sakura said frowning.  
  
'But I want you to!' Eriol said looking at her intensely.  
  
'Sakura will become more powerful?' Tomoyo said, looking at sakura with stars in her eyes.  
  
'But why?' Yue asked.  
  
'Why' Ruby repeated, 'because this will give Sakura more experience! No one would be able to even touch her!'  
  
'Clow Reed would not have wanted this' Kero said.  
  
'I was Clow, I and only I know how Clow feels about this.' Eriol said directing this look back at Sakura.  
  
'This is not wise' Yue said frowning at Eriol.  
  
'I think it is perfectly all right' Eriol said.  
  
'That is because this was your idea.' Ray said.  
  
'You feel it is a bad idea because it is not your idea!' Eriol said calmly.  
  
'Well.' Kero said, 'I think you are loosing your touch, Eriol.'  
  
'Thank you' Eriol said, 'So you agree?'  
  
'I do not recommend it' Yue said.  
  
A knock on Sakura's door made Ray get up.  
  
Touya looked in and then glared at Eriol.  
  
'You're back again'  
  
'Yep it's me all right' Eriol said good-naturedly.  
  
Touya grunted, 'Dinners ready.'  
  
'Great' Sakura said, relived to find an escape root.  
  
Eriol got up as the guardians walked out.  
  
'I'll just close the window you and Eriol go ahead. 'Sakura said moving towards the window.  
  
Sakura locked the latch of the window and then turned towards the door and was surprised to find Eriol still standing there.  
  
'Eriol, I thought you had gone to the dining room.' Sakura said.  
  
'I had to get a definite answer, Sakura' Eriol said looking straight at her in the eye.  
  
'Maybe we can talk about this later' Sakura said uncomfortably.  
  
Eriol shook his head.  
  
'Well?' He prompted.  
  
'I-I don't know Eriol! Yue said it was not wise!'  
  
Eriol turned sadly away from her, 'I did not know you'll take Yue's judgment against mine.'  
  
'Of course not!' Sakura said horrified, 'That's not what I meant Eriol!'  
  
But Eriol was gone.  
  
Sakura sat down on her bed feeling slightly scared and amazed.  
  
Eriol should know what she had meant. Yue was her guardian it was right to take his words as truth, or was it?  
  
She sighed.  
  
'SAKURA!' Touya's voice came up the stairs.  
  
'COMING!' she yelled back as she walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
'Time you came' Kero said,' I'm hungry.'  
  
'Where is Eriol?' Sakura asked looking around.  
  
'He went to his house for the night' Ray said, 'Along with Ruby and Spinel. Phew! I'm lucky I have Shine as my sister not that Ruby!'  
  
Sakura sighed softly.  
  
'Don't worry Sakura Eriol is like that. He just wants to have a lot of excitement. He pretends a lot too' Tomoyo said.  
  
'And if he did make you feel sad, don't worry; he was smiling to himself when he came down. Isn't that a coincidence' Shine said smiling knowingly.  
  
Sakura looked up 'Really?'  
  
Eriol pouted as he heard this through his magical 'peek hole'. And Spinel sniggered. 


End file.
